A Different Crisis
by Elyna Lore
Summary: "-no matter what happens you'll always have me. I'll always be here for anything you need." Sorry, I had to delete this and Re-post it because of some errors with my account...
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Crisis**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Naruto or Final Fantasy VII.

This story is simply the product of my imagination and my only desire from this story is that I wish that I can share this story to anyone and everyone who loves to read FanFiction.

* * *

On the top a cliff on the outskirts of Gongaga, a certain black haired boy stood, staring beyond the horizon. This young lad bore the name of Zack Fair. He was the son of a simple farmer but unlike his father, Zack had big dreams.

His dream was to become a legendary SOLDIER First Class, or in other words; he wanted to become a Hero. Even at the tender age of ten, Zack already knew what he wanted; he just hasn't figured out exactly how he'd be able to join SOLDIER. He was, after all, still just a kid, a farmer's son at that but he didn't let that kind of thinking bring him down. No, he didn't.

He was the kind of person that would always be able to see the best in every situation, may it be good or bad. Whenever he had the time, he'd go up the cliff and watch the over the horizon. He loved the feel of the cool wind brushing against his face and he loves the thrill of doing something dangerous.

His parents often worried about him, they were worried about his ambiguous dreams. Sometimes they just let it be but other times, they really couldn't help feel bothered about the fact that their son wanted to become a SOLDIER, a murderer; a person that could take the lives of people under the orders of their superior. They'd already tried to discourage him, they really did but…Zack is just really stubborn. A trait that was both endearing and annoying.

Too caught up in day dreaming about becoming a hero, Zack didn't notice that it had already become dark. Scrambling to his feet, Zack trudged down the cliff. Just as he went down the mountain side, he noticed a bright light flash along his path, engulfing the area in its whiteness before slowly fading away. Being the curious boy he was, he went to where the light had been.

What he found was not a pretty sight. He saw a young unconscious girl covered in blood. It was the first time he'd ever since such a sight and the only thing that over powered his fear was the sheer desire to help.

He quickly ran back into the town, desperately calling for help. It was a good thing that his father was out looking for him since not many people were still outside of their houses.

His father was well built and strong. He had a fairly tanned skin tone, with dark black hair and brown eyes, age lines graced his face but it didn't make him look old, no, it certainly didn't. Instead, it made him look ruggedly handsome. He looked like an older version Zack only, he was a little less energetic than his son. His father's name was Zale.

His father took one good look at him and knew that something was wrong. The young boy looked like he'd just seen death. His father wanted to pull Zack back into the house but the boy insisted that they needed to go back to the mountain side.

Deciding to trust his son, he called up some of the other villagers and they went back to the mountain side. They found her, the unknown girl covered in blood from head to toe, slowly bleeding to death. They took her to the local doctor where she was treated.

Under the layers of dirt and blood, the girl was very beautiful; she seemed to be of the age of fifteen or sixteen with soft pink colored hair, which was odd since no one in Gongaga had pink hair.

The kind of condition that the girl was in made the doctor use his most precious Materia, The Cure (2), albeit the fact that the Materia was only in its second power level it was the only thing that the doctor could afford, after all Gongaga wasn't Midgar. They couldn't afford any luxuries and even most necessities.

The Cure (2) Materia was able to save the girl from death but it didn't mean she was fully healed. They were still waiting for the girl to actually wake up.

Zack and his parents were the ones who seemed more concerned for the girl. They felt responsible for her, after all, it was their son who'd found her. They placed the girl in Zack's bedroom.

For two days now, the black haired boy stopped going to the cliff opting to visit the girl instead. She was the first person he could consider that he'd saved and the first person that he would always want to protect. He couldn't really understand it but, there was just something about her... something that made him feel like that...

So here he sat, right beside the sleeping pretty pink haired girl. He watched, mesmerized by the way she breathed. He watched how her eye lids would flutter once and a while but still remain asleep. He watched and he wondered… When would she wake up? What would happen once she does?

Minutes trickled by, his eyes were still glued to her but his mind was elsewhere. Vaguely, he noted how long he'd been there; even though it was technically his bedroom his parents didn't want him to stay there for very long since they didn't want him to end up disturbing the girl.

Knowing that his parents would probably be waiting for him for dinner he decided to finally get up. The chair creaked as he pushed it back to have enough room to stand, he glanced back at the chair and then back to the bed to find brilliant emerald green eyes staring at him. She was watching him.

Different emotions rushed through him, bewilderment, fear, anxiety…

He stared back at her, not moving a muscle. He tensed when he saw her slowly try to lift her right hand; she was reaching out to him. Not knowing what to do, he felt the instinct to run from the room. But even so… he came closer to her and took her hand. His actions caused the girl to smile. It was a soft smile, encouraging and comforting, he felt at ease with her.

"Miss? Are you alright now?" Reigning in his courage the little boy asked, his sky blue eyes still glued to her brilliant green ones.

"Aa…" was the only word that escaped her lips.

"I'll go get my mother…" He started to pull away from her but she tightened her grip on his hand. He found that she was afraid.

"It's okay Miss, I'll be right back. I just need to get my mother; she'll know what to do…" Once he said that he'd be back, the girl loosened her grip.

Zack immediately exited his room.

"Mom!" He called out starting his parents.

"What is it Zack?" His mother approached him, worried. She was a fairly pretty woman with long dark brown hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were the same as his; only it was less bright, probably worn down by the realities of life. She too, possessed a kind smile.

"She's awake, mom! She's awake!"

His mother's eyes widened, she cast a look towards her husband and nodded. The man stood. He walked out from their house to call for the doctor.

His mother took his hand and together, they all went back into the room where the girl was.

Zack let go of his mother's hand and rushed back beside the girl. He was practically jumping up and down at that point but his mother slowly made her way to the two. She offered the girl a kind smile while she put her hands on her son's shoulders to stop him from jumping in excitement.

"I'm so sorry about Zack. He's really excited about you waking up…"

The girl nodded in understanding. She adjusted herself into a sitting position, pausing for a moment when she felt a rush of dizziness pass through her head.

"Is everything alright, my dear?"

"Yes…uhm…"

"It's Sera dear, Sera Fair actually. Would you mind telling me your name?"

""Ah… It's Sakura… I think…"

The young girl winced as another wave of dizziness rushed through her.

Sera leaned over the girl to check if she was alright. Sera didn't know what was wrong and how to help the girl.

"Are you sure you're alright dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy I guess."

"Zack, can you please see what's taking your father so long to get the doctor."

"Yes, mom..."

The little boy went to the door and was about to open it when the door opened to reveal two figures. One was Zack's father and the other was the doctor.

Sera explained what had happened before their arrival. They found out that the girl was suffering from amnesia and it seemed that the only thing that she could remember was the name Sakura. Which they assumed was her name.

She convinced her husband, Zale, to take the poor amnesiac girl into their family. Zack was absolutely thrilled to have a sister. Sakura adjusted well. She often helped Zale in the fields and assisted Sera in homely endeavors.

Sera insisted that Sakura would refer to them as Mom and Dad, seeing as she was part of the family. The young girl complied at Sera's wish.

A year passed by rather well for the family. It had been quite trying year but, it was still a wonderful year. Nothing changed much. Zack was still the exuberant boy he'd always been. He'd even gone back to his favorite past time. There were times that he'd pull his older sister up to the cliff with him. Together they'd watch the horizon, sharing thoughts and dreams. He'd told her about his dream, his big wonderful unattainable dream. But he didn't believe it was unattainable.

He insisted it was not. Seeing how serious he was about it, Sakura felt that she could tease him about it. A good fun is all. He'd pout and growl at her, but he never got angry.

Sakura believed in his dream. She really did and she had no doubt in her mind that he'll reach it. After all, unattainable dreams were the best kind.

* * *

One after noon, Zack was playing with some of the other kids. Sakura was watching over them.

He'd been running around, pretending to be a SOLDIER with their imaginary swords and guns. He was good at it since he was winning but then he was caught off guard, he stumbled and hit his head on a sharp rock, earning him a bad gash on the right side of his head. Sakura was absolutely horrified. She went to him, while some of the kids called for help.

She lifted him to her lap, cradling his head. Fear gripped her very soul. She didn't know what to do… Blood was leaked out of the wound; he was losing so much blood so fast. She didn't know how to stop the blood but she felt something strangely familiar. A warm energy pooled in her hands. She didn't know what it was but what she did know was that she wasn't going to lose her brother. Her hand glowed a soft green color; the light gently embraced Zack. It was healing him. She didn't know how but she felt tied to the energy. Like somehow, it was a part of her, a part that she used to know.

That was how their parents found them; her hand was still glowing with healing energy. Once Zack was fully healed, the glowing stopped. Sakura felt the energy recede back deep within her. Sera took her son held him while Zale checked on Sakura who stared blankly at her hands.

The whole ordeal was frightening, Sakura was deeply traumatized while Zack was simply oblivious to the fact that he'd almost died. The doctor was surprised to learn that the girl had healing abilities and soon enough, Sakura became the talk of the town.

Beyond the fear that she'd felt. Sakura knew that she'd need to learn how to utilize her abilities. Sakura trained and experimented. She wanted to know how she had that kind of power while no one else did.

It didn't take her long to figure it out, it only took her a few months but she learned how to draw that power out. She became the doctor's apprentice of sorts. Now, she was not only helping their father on the field but she was also helping in the clinic. The doctor was nice, he didn't seek to use her powers for his profit no one in Gongaga did.

She'd watch over Zack when she had nothing to do. She just couldn't let him get hurt like before.

Two years passed by rather quickly, she'd bloomed into a beautiful woman while Zack became quite a dashing teenager.

She noticed that a lot of things had become different especially with Zack. Her young brother seemed a lot more anxious.

He still talked about his dreams. It seemed that he wanted to act on it, like he couldn't wait any longer.

This worried her. She didn't want to lose her brother but she didn't want to let him leave his dreams unfulfilled. If he'd choose to go then she'll have to let him.

"Zack?" Sakura called out to him, she and Zack were on top of the cliff again. He was staring up ahead, his face serious. The two of them sat there, enjoying the breeze that passed by.

The black haired teen looked beside him, to meet his sister's gaze.

"Huh?"

"I know what you're thinking Zack…"

"What do you mean, sis?"

"I know that you're planning to leave… I've seen THE papers." Sakura hugged her knees, staring beyond the horizon. She felt that she needed to talk to him now.

"oh…" He didn't know what to say… He never planned on actually telling anyone he was leaving. He sucked at saying goodbyes.

"Sis, I…"

"It's okay Zack."

She looked away from the horizon as she said those words.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll always support you, no matter what happens you'll always have me. I'll always be here for anything you need."

"Thanks sis!" He smiled at her. He felt better now that he had at least her blessing to take with him to Midgar.

"You'd better write a note for mom and dad!"

He nodded at her, he should leave a note. He owed them that.

"Yes…"

"Don't forget to send a letter here alright?"

"Of course, Sis."

"Good."

Sakura stood while Zack looked back at her, wondering what she was going to do. She surprised him when she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug with the same force, if not even more. It would probably be the last time they hugged each other for a while so they stayed like that. She rested her head at the crook of his shoulder, breathing in his scent, almost as if she was memorizing it. Zack too had his head resting on her shoulders. He loved the way his sister always knew how to make him feel better. She probably knew him better than anyone in the village.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Just simply enjoying each other's company and memorizing every detail.

The next day, Zack was gone and only a note to his family was left.

* * *

**This is my next Final Fantasy Cross over Fic.**

**It's a little bit different… Okay, so it's totally different from Immortal Maelstrom since this actually takes place in the Final Fantasy VII world and the time line is set for the Crisis Core part of the series.**

**Oh, by the way the names of Zack's parents aren't real. I couldn't find any reference about them. I think it's because of the fact that their names weren't really all that important in the game.**

**Can you please tell me what you think?**

**-Elyna-**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and FFVII

Chapter 2.

_

* * *

Hey Sis, _

_ How are things back there? It's been a month already… I hope you guys are well… You don't have to worry about me; I'm doing great but… I'm not yet a SOLDIER; turns out that I still need to learn a few things but you know, it won't be long before I do. _

_ Tell Mom and Dad that I said Hi, alright?_

_ I promise I'm gonna make you guys proud! You'll see, I'll become the best Hero ever!_

_ Any way, I'm sorry if this is short, I'm still in the middle of training. I'll drop another letter once I have the chance._

_ Your Brother,_

_ Zack_

_

* * *

_

It had been three years since that one letter. Zack hadn't sent out another after. Sakura waited for the next letter though, she really did. She was the one who'd been the most anxious for his letter. Whenever mail was delivered to their house, she'd be the first one to look over all of it. She expected to find her brother's messy hand writing; she expected to find anything that would tell her that he was alright.

She wasn't the only one who was worried; mom and dad had become much less jovial than they'd used to be. Things in their household had changed. Mom had become quite sullen; sometimes Sakura would see her mom staring blankly ahead while their dad on the other hand, always seemed to be waiting for something, something she didn't even want to think about.

Gongaga remained the same quiet and peaceful small village it had always been but with the exception of the fact that some of the young men decided to run off to Midgar, to Shin-ra.

Shin-ra, for Sakura, was an enigma. From what she'd been told, Shin-ra was the biggest and most powerful company to exist in Gaia. Shin-ra was not just an electric power supplying company; they also controlled the military force called SOLDIER.

Sometimes Sakura wondered why would Shin-ra need SOLDIER?

Was there something more to Shin-ra?

Sakura didn't know… She wouldn't have cared to know but since her brother was concerned, Sakura felt that she needed to know.

There wasn't a day that passed wherein she didn't think of Zack. Sometimes the she felt the compelling need to see him, it was like there was something that made her want to just leave Gongaga and go to Midgar. There were many others like her, people who worried over their siblings and family members who've gone to far off places like Midgar but they didn't seem as overly worried as Sakura was.

Sera and Zale did see the way Sakura acted towards matters concerning Zack. They could always see the fear she held within her eyes whenever they received news about Midgar. They believed that her anxiety over Zack was not just brought by her sisterly affections for their son but instead it was brought on the link Sakura may have forged with Zack as he was the one who'd always been by her side. It wouldn't surprise them if one day they'd wake up to find that their adopted daughter was gone.

From the years that they've been with the pink haired girl they knew that once she made a decision, she will go through with it no matter what the consequences are. Sakura won't stop at nothing until she's accomplished what she wanted to do, it would only be a matter of time before she'd choose to leave to look for Zack.

After a month of fighting an inner battle with her conscience, Sakura finally decided to go through with what she needed to do. On a lazy afternoon, Sakura decided to sit her parents down and formally let them know about her decision.

Sera looked at her daughter wide understanding eyes, she knew what was going to happen and she felt happy that at least Sakura had the decency to actually talk to them about leaving. She watched as Sakura nervously try to say what she wanted to say. There was nothing in the world that was harder than having to say goodbye.

To Sera, that may have been the reason Zack couldn't do it, opting instead with a short note. She knew and believed that her children weren't cowards but she also knew how hard it must have been to go on their own way. Zack just made the decision earlier than she would've liked…

"Mom, Dad… I…"

Sera watched as Sakura struggled with her words. She spared a glance towards her husband and found that he seemed to feel the deep sadness that radiated through both of them. They were losing another child. It should be harder for her to let go of her children but then again, she'd always knew that there'd be a time where they could no longer be a part of their lives.

Her husband was just a little bit more attached to the kids. When Zack had been a little boy, Zale would spend hours and hours telling everyone in the village about how proud he was of Zack. His eyes would light up with overwhelming pride whenever Zack accomplished little things. When Sakura stumbled into their lives, Zale was the one who'd made sure that she was always comfortable. He'd taken the role as doting father almost as instantly as she'd demanded that Sakura would address them as Mom and Dad.

"It's alright Sakura… We already know what you're trying to say…" Zale's voice was raspy. He really didn't want to let his daughter go but… He knew that he couldn't keep her there forever; after all she was never theirs to begin with.

Sera smiled sadly at Zale, she was proud at her husband for doing the right thing…

"If you really need to go Sakura, it's alright…" Sera continued for her husband, Zale really couldn't speak any more it was just too hard…

Sakura looked at her parents with emotion filled eyes; she didn't think that they'd allow her to go so easily…

With a nod, Sakura promised that one day, she and Zack would come home…

Sakura left the following morning, her adoptive parents saw her off. The only things that Sakura brought were some clothes and the money she'd save from working under the village's doctor, though Sakura couldn't bring herself to accept the money that Sera and Zale tried to give her and insisted that she had enough money and that they'd need it more than her. Her parents couldn't allow her to leave without some extra money.

* * *

The journey to Midgar was long and tedious; Sakura had to be vigilant around her surroundings since she knew that there were people who would try to take advantage of a country girl like her. Sakura met a lot of different people though. Some were nice while others were jerks.

Sakura arrived at the slums of Midgar after a week's worth of travel. She was surprised to find that Midgar wasn't as glamorous as people in Gongaga had thought. The slums were ridden in what she could identify as trash. When she'd asked about it to a local, they said that the clutter came from the plate that was above them. The slums were the wasteland of Midgar and not many people could make a proper living because of it.

She found out that development of the slums was in a stand still because of the conflicts between Shin-ra and Wutai. The Shin-ra Company couldn't spare them any help since they were too busy with their own problems. Aside from the trouble that Shin-ra was facing, monsters also seemed to lurk at every corner of the slums thus it made it harder for the people from the Urban Development Department of Shin-ra to work.

Because of the fact that the slums were still underdeveloped, Sakura realized that she would probably have no place to stay at. She felt embarrassed to even try to ask anyone for shelter. The young girl ended up roaming around the slums until she came across an old run down church.

'_I wonder if anyone lives there…'_

Deciding that she didn't have anything to lose, the young woman went up the stairs and opened the doors of the church, what she found inside captivated her. The high walls stretched on while stained glass windows lined the whole room, a bed of flowers were blooming on the farthest part of the church. Even though the whole place was practically falling apart one could still feel the serenity and holiness of the place. It seemed like the perfect refuge for a person like her.

The floor creaked softly as she wandered around the church. She traced her fingers against the cool and smooth surface of the walls. Closing her eyes, she could almost see what it must have been like before… The gentle breeze of the wind caressed her and the pleasant scent of flowers filled the air. Sakura opened her eyes and then went over to the bed of flowers.

Crouching down, Sakura inspected the flowers. The flowers looked very well cared for. She was almost tempted to pick one but she decided against it. Those weren't her flowers. Whoever owned them would probably be upset if she were to pick one; there weren't really much of them.

Dusting of her clothes, Sakura stood up. She decided to explore more of the church. There were two doors on each sides of the north wall that she'd yet to explore. Sakura tried to open the left door first but it was locked. When she tried to open the other door, she found that it was also locked. Instead of giving up opening the doors, Sakura felt like she ought to try again. She tried to open the left door again but this time she added a 'little' more strength and the door's lock gave way. Beyond those doors, she found a dusty old store room that had a couple of shelves. Going around the room, Sakura found another door by the right corner of the room. She expected that the door would also have been locked but it wasn't.

Upon opening it, she found a small dusty bedroom. The bed was located on the left corner of the room with a small desk and chair beside it, there was also a very small window on the right wall where light peaked through.

Sakura decided that it was probably the best place to stay for the night. Rummaging through her things, she took a small light burner and lit it then set it on the desk, she dusted off the bed, coughing a little bit as she did so. She tried to clean the room to the best of her abilities but she really couldn't do much for it. Night descended upon her but she didn't seem to take any notice of it. A lot of things ran through her mind. She felt anxious and tired but at the same time she also felt restless. Tomorrow would be a new day; she hoped that tomorrow she could go to Shin-ra and finally see Zack. With those thoughts, Sakura drifted off to sleep.

* * *

* * *

_**The little black haired boy pulled her by her hand. He seemed really excited about something. The pink haired girl smiled as she allowed the boy to drag her to wherever it was that he wanted to go to. He'd been so energetic since the morning and he was practically jumping all over the place. **_

"_**Come on Sis!"**_

_**Sakura smiled at how adorably impatient Zack was being. He was still pulling her hand while Sakura was trying to go slower than the exuberant boy. **_

"_**Alright, Alright... Where are we going anyway?"**_

_**Zack smiled mischievously at her.**_

"_**It's a secret."**_

_**Sakura laughed to herself. This was the first time that Zack ever mentioned anything about a secret. She'd taught that he was the kind of person that was so expressive that there was nothing secret about him…**_

"_**Fine then…"**_

_**They walked on, passing through the Mako reactor out into the outskirts of Gongaga and trudged up the rocky path.**_

_**The fact that Sakura could do things any other girl wouldn't want to do amazed Zack. She was the only one who had the sense of adventure. She was the only person to ever put up with all of the wild ideas that he'd come up with and because of that he felt like he was very lucky to have gained an older sister like her. Her presence in their family seemed to make everything perfect. Instead of getting an annoying older brother he got the coolest older sister ever.**_

_**When they were almost at the top, Zack clasped his hand with Sakura's tightly. He wanted to share his secret with her. The top of the cliff was the only place in Gongaga that beheld the most beautiful view of the sun setting beyond the horizon.**_

_**Sakura watched the captivating scene of the sun setting with Zack, she felt very fortunate to have been the one he shared his secret place with.

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

Zack was startled awake from his dream; he hadn't been expecting to dream about his sister especially considering everything that was going on in SOLDIER. He still couldn't grasp the reason why Angeal vanished. The thing that Sephiroth had said still rang across his head but he couldn't believe those words, not yet…

"_Sis…"_ It's been three years since he'd left. He could imagine how disappointed his sister would be since he'd not sent another letter since the first one. It wasn't as if he didn't want to, he really did, but SOLDIER's weren't really allowed to have any communication with their families.

He wished that they could though; his sister would probably know how to cheer him up. She'd probably say that he was just allowing his doubt to cloud his mind and then she'd reassure him that he had nothing to worry about.

Knowing that he probably won't be able to get anymore sleep, Zack decided that he could use a good training session or maybe even a short mission…

* * *

Sakura woke up with tears in her eyes, she dreamed about Zack… about the first time she truly realized that Zack trusted her far beyond anyone else when he'd shared his secret place with her. It was one of her most precious memory of Zack. Dreaming about it only made her feel even more uneasy. With those feelings still troubling her, Sakura started her day. Neatly packing her things up, the pink haired girl exited the room.

Sakura spared one final glance at the flowers then made her way out. Just as she was about to step out the door of the church, it suddenly opened. A certain brunette walked in, Sakura assumed that this girl was probably the one who was taking care of the flowers.

Aerith stood frozen in her place; she really didn't think that someone other than herself would go here. Not many people bothered to go to the old Church. She didn't know whether or not Sakura was someone dangerous.

Noticing how tense the girl was, Sakura decided to break the ice.

"Hi… My name's Sakura. Sorry for intruding, I needed a place to stay last night and no one was here so I stayed here."

Aerith relaxed a little bit, she decided that Sakura wasn't dangerous after all.

"I'm Aerith."

"It's nice to meet you Aerith." Sakura smiled brilliantly at the girl, causing Aerith to blush.

"…"

"Well I guess I have to go now…" Sakura started to leave but Aerith tried to stop her.

"W-wait! Uh… You don't really need to go; I just look after the flowers… You can still stay here if you want…"

"Thank you, I'll come back later…"

"But…"

"It's okay. I need to go to Shin-ra to look for my brother."

"Shin-ra?"

"Yeah, it's where SOLDIERs are right? Well, my brother wanted to be one so I think I might be able to see him there."

"You're brother's a SOLDIER?" Sakura noted Aerith's the sad tone in her voice.

"Maybe… I don't really know if he made it in or not… It's been three years since we last saw each other… Why? Is there something the matter with being a SOLDIER?"

"Ah, it's not that… I just… think that they might not really be happy…"

"Happy?"

"Mhmm, to become a hero, people who become SOLDIERs have to go under some sort of surgery… It's not… Normal…"

Surgery to become SOLDIER… She'd never heard of something like that before, it scared her. What if Zack was…? NO! She shouldn't be thinking of such things!

Casting her worries to the back of her mind, Sakura gave Aerith a sure smile.

"I'm sure my brother's fine; Zack's very resilient so I know that he can make it through any sort of trial that's thrown his way."

"If you're so sure of him then, why are you here looking for him?" Aerith's question struck a nerve in Sakura. Aerith was right, if she believed in Zack then why did she need to see him. Sakura didn't know the answer but somehow she knew that this was something that she needed to do.

"Well, let's just call it a sister's intuition. Zack may be resilient but I never said that he was a genius; he can get a little bit over excited sometimes and that makes him a bad decision maker…"

"…"

"It's like he has a one tracked mind. He won't ever stop until he accomplishes his goal. That's why I need to see him; I need to keep him in line but there are other reasons to… much more personal reasons that I can't share…"

Aerith felt embarrassed. She shouldn't have been so bold in asking those questions, she felt like she'd insulted a person who she barely knew.

"I-I'm so Sorry!" Aerith blurted out her apology which amused Sakura. The pink haired woman laughed softly…

"It's fine… I guess I'll be seeing you later, it was nice meeting you Aerith."

And with that Sakura left.

* * *

Chap. 2 part I is done. It's been SOOOOO LOOOONG! Sorry!

Thanks so much for Reviewing, Alerting and Favorite(ing)!

**kaminariyoru**

**yuchi1994**

**InnerCookie**

**ilurvegreen**

**Sakura Haruno554**

**Yeziel Moore**

**Pip**

**MinsanLangMagUpdate - **_Ane alam ko ikaw yan!_

**stringless-marionette**

**Have yet to get an account**

**dragontamer ri-chan**

**Aya-Airi**

**easily1994addicted**

**narutofan1091**

**musicmiss18**

**lovexwatermelonx**

**( ) - **

**AnimaniacXOX**

**Bethy-Kins**

**Viven**

**Excel Go Boom**

**brokenmaelstrom**

**brokenmaelstrom**

**EriesAston**

**Iorieth**

**stringless-marionette**

**XionNight**

…**..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

She smiles, indulgent and comforting. The world around her burns, ash falling like the winter snow. There she stood in the middle of the chaos; her arms wide open, beckoning.

He turns his gaze away, looking down upon his own shaking hands. He stays in his place, refusing to go further. The blood puddles beneath his feet, not actually his own but still blood none the less.

Her smile disappears, a frown taking its place. Slowly she lowers her arms to her side. She looks at him, disappointment shining through her eyes.

Silently he cringes but still he does not move.

"Sis..." His whisper resonates in the deafening silence. He looks up to her. The flames surrounding her made her look like an ethereal goddess and yet the image was haunting.

He meets her eyes; those cold slitted green eyes bore no trace of the woman he once knew. That was not his sister. That was not Sakura.

Suddenly, the woman before him changed. Pink long tresses turned to silver, porcelain skin turned into deathly white flesh, slitted green eyes bleeding into malicious crimson.

The sound of malicious laughter rang through his ears. As the woman stood laughing he saw the fallen figure of his sister sprawled by the woman's feet, face covered by her pink tresses.

Suddenly he found the strength to move. Rushing towards the woman, eyes focused on his sister's fallen form. The deafening shriek rang trough his ears the image before him fell away into a white abyss and with a jolt, he found himself suddenly back on the copter. Tseng raised a brow at his obvious distress but made no inquiry on its cause. Zack took a deep breath to compose himself, and with a shaky breath he focused on clearing his mind but the haunting image of his sister's fallen form still lingered in the back of his mind.

* * *

Sakura wandered around the streets of Wall Market. From the corner of her eyes, she saw some unscrupulous men watching her with clouded eyes. Keeping her guard up, she walked on in a brisker pace, following the signs that led to the train station. Faintly she tensed, her senses catching on the signs of her being followed. Sparing a quick glance behind her, she found at least three men following her at a short distance. She continued forward to the train station.

Sakura found the train station empty, no one was around. This was bad. She stood in the middle of the train station, surveying her surroundings. Tightening her hands into a fist she took the position of the best fighting stance she could recall. The three men who'd been following her finally arrived. They looked at her smugly. Their eyes raking over her form, how funny it must seem to them that this petite looking pink haired girl would try to fight them.

"Lookie here boys, we got ourselves a little fighter." One of them said, it appeared as though he was the leader.

"Hehe, Feisty looking little bitch… the boss would probably like her." The second one said, chuckling loudly.

"You're right, the boss would probably enjoy breaking her in." The third said with a smirk.

Sakura tensed. Those assholes were really asking for it.

The first one approached her. His gait filled with arrogance, when he got close enough he tried to put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura caught his hand and twisted it, breaking the bone in one swift move. The man howled in pain causing his companions to attack her. Sakura pushed the man back towards his friends. One came at her from the left, fists swinging in the air, Sakura dodged the attack and countered with a powerful side kick sending him flying towards the wall. Another came at her with a blade in hand, he tried to slash her but Sakura was able to knock his weapon off his hand. She gave him a nice punch on his face, knocking him and several of his teeth out.

The one she'd sent flying was seriously pissed, he drew out his gun and shot at her. Sakura did her best to dodge the bullets but one of them grazed her shoulder. Hissing in pain, Sakura unconsciously healed herself. She went after the one who was shooting at her, unaware that the speed she was using was much too fast for normal people. It appeared as though one minute she was several meters away but was now suddenly in front of the shooter. She caught the nozzle of the gun and aimed it on the floor when the shooter pulled the trigger. She twisted his arm and dislocated the man's shoulder. The man fainted from the pain.

When the three men were finally incapacitated, Sakura started to relax but then another presence caused her to tense once more.

"Wow yo! I've never seen anything like that before." Sakura looked around to find the source of the voice. She found a guy leaning against the wall of the control room of the station. He had messy red hair and wore goggles on his forehead, he was dressed rather messily as well. His dress shirt was untucked and his black suit jacket was unbuttoned.

He started walking towards her and Sakura once more took in a fighting stance, causing the mysterious guy to chuckle.

"Don't be so tense! I'm not gonna attack you, yo!"

Sakura raised a brow at him but didn't relax. She wasn't going to take any chance in case this weird guy was lying.

He stopped a feet away from her, looking around to survey the damage she'd caused in the station. The wall from where she'd kicked the guy earlier had a dent, there were holes from the bullets on the walls and the floor. The men who'd attacked her were in a bad shape. Over all he was impressed.

Smirking rather smugly he held out his hand towards her.

"The name's Reno, yo!" Sakura blankly stared at his outstretched hand. She contemplated on whether or not she should shake his hand. Minutes passed by but he still had his hand out waiting for her to take it. Finally deciding that he probably wasn't going to do anything bad to her, she took the hand and firmly shook it and introduced herself.

"I'm Sakura Fair."

"Fair?" Reno looked thoughtful, he'd heard that name before. Zack Fair, recently promoted first class SOLDIER. How were they connected?

"Yes, Fair. Is there something the matter?" Sakura looked at him carefully, maybe he knew her brother.

"Nope. It's just I've heard that name before." A slither of hope rose in her. Finally, she was getting closer to finding him.

"Really?!" Reno studied her subtly, from the looks of it she was really excited about that name.

"Yeah, but I can't remember who it was…" It was a lie but she didn't know that.

"Zack Fair? Do you know him?"

"Ah yeah! I remember him! He's from the SOLDIER program."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Sorry no can do miss."

"What? Why?"

"Company policy."

"Bullshit."

"Hey, I'm not joking! The company doesn't let civilians interact with SOLDIERS."

"So, if I'm not a civilian I'll be allowed to see him?"

"Maybe."

"You're a TURK right?"

He shrugged. He neither confirmed nor denied it.

"I know you're a TURK."

"Really? How so?"

"The black suit and your mannerisms. Only TURKS act the way you do, I know you've been gauging reactions from me from the minute you introduced yourself."

He raised a brow at her, surprised that she knew what he'd been doing.

"Make me a TURK."

"What?!" This was a first for him. No one ever volunteers to be a TURK. Most of them had to be threatened or offered a lot of money to make them even consider being a TURK.

"You heard me. I know you're probably going to offer it anyway. So I'm saving you the hassle of trying to rope me into being one by volunteering and besides you said that civilians aren't allowed to see SOLDIERS if I'm a TURK that means I can see Zack right?"

He chuckled, this girl was really surprising.

"You're willing to do anything to see Fair?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because he's my brother." The way she said it seemed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A/N: Hi guys I'm back! Sorry for the short update I'm re-adjusting**. I'm really, really sorry for the long haitus! **There's been so many things going on in my life that prevented me from writing. These past few years were really hard for me. I didn't feel comfortable in my writing style and I was seriously stressed with my school work. I'll start updating my stories again so just stay tuned ok?

Re-reading your reviews gave me the confidence to continue writing again, so thank you all so much for your continuous support! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

On another note: Who's into KPOP? I'm really into it nowadays. What's your favorite boy group? Mine are Super Junior, Bigbang, Exo and B.A.P.

-And-

Who has an Asian FanFiction account? Tell me and I'll add you!


End file.
